A video capture system, such as a video surveillance system, may include and receive video from multiple video capture sources, such as video cameras. These video cameras may be placed at various indoor or outdoor locations for monitoring various areas of interest. The video cameras are thereby able to also capture objects, such as people, animals, vehicles, or other items, that move through and within each region that is captured by each video camera.
A processing system of the video capture system may be able to recognize the objects that are captured by the video cameras. Moreover, the processing system may further be able track the movement of an object in a single captured region from one of the video cameras. However, the ability to track movement of the object in a single view does not further allow the processing system to track movement of the object if the object crosses multiple views that correspond to the multiple video cameras that capture video for the video processing system.